


Dreaming of wonderland

by DemonufSans



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Harry Dreams that he is Alice and has an account with the mad Hatter who is actually Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 32
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Dreaming of wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Belladonna_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Riddle/pseuds/Belladonna_Riddle) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Alice in wonderland AU

<https://www.deviantart.com/angelofdeathiscute/art/Alice-in-wonderland-and-harry-potter-color-834900627>

<https://www.deviantart.com/angelofdeathiscute/art/Alic-in-wonderland-and-harry-potter-crossover-834900581>

* * *

Harry had dreamed about being one of the different characters in Wonderland before but this was different. He briefly wondered if this was a fever dream but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. He had followed the rabbit that looked like Mr. Malfoy, down into a deep dark hole despite his friend Ron calling him back. He then met a caterpillar that looked like Dumbledore and had to find the right potion to get out of the room while asking which way the Rabbit had gone. 

He came across many people that looked like his friends until he met the Cheshire cat which turned out to be Crookshanks, he was warned about the Mad Hatter and the Queen. He moved on looking for a bunny eared Malfoy and helping people until he found the Mad Hatter. He turn out to be Tom Riddle, a less snake-like version of him. He looked he has just passed his eighteenth birthday. Harry got so charmed by him that he forgot that the Mad Hatter was the one that drugged Alice in the book.

Just as he passed out he heard Tom ask a question that would make him think of his dreams differently forever.

“Is this really just a dream?” 

*

Tom watched as the drug knocked Harry out. Tom was the only one who knew that this was not a dream, Harry thought he was dreaming but this was real. It had to be because this was Tom’s after life, Harry only died in his sleep for a little while. Tom knew this because there was no other explanation as to why he was here in Tom’s after life. Tom feared the day that Harry truly died. The day that he never went back to the living world. The day that he would never see him again for he could not stay in Tom’s after life.

“Don’t worry my dear, I will keep you company until the day you truly die” he placed a blanket on the boy.


End file.
